deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Carolina
Agent Carolina is one of the main protagonists of the Red vs. Blue series. She appeared in the 64th episode Meta VS Carolina, where she fought against fellow former Freelancer The Meta. She was voiced by Jen Brown while Epsilon was voiced by Burnie Burns. History The daughter of Dr. Leonard Church and UNSC marine Allison Church, Carolina joined Project Freelancer and became the top ranked agent of the organization. However, Agent Tex showed up, causing Carolina to become more competitive and focused on beating Tex (unaware that she was in fact the Beta A.I., based on her deceased mother). During Tex's failed attempt to free the Alpha A.I., Carolina was the first victim in The Meta's hunt to capture all of the A.I. fragments, losing Eta and Iota, and being tossed off a cliff. While believed to be dead, Carolina reappeared after Project Freelancer was decommissioned, and forced the Blood Gulch crew with one mission, find and kill the Director of Project Freelancer, her father. Eventually she gave up her resentment over her father and would later join the Blood Gulch crew in the war on Chorus against Charon Industries. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Unknown Church * Daughter to Dr. Leonard & Allison Church * Age: 34 * Freelancer Ranking: 2nd * Former AI: Eta, Iota, Sigma * Ambidextrous * Prefers Rogue & Recon armor * Confident, caring, & daring * Inferiority complex Arsenal * Humbler Stun Device * Grappling Hook Gun * M6G Magnum Pistol ** Magazine: 8 rounds ** Range: 152 ft | 50 m * BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle ** Magazine: 36 rounds ** Fire modes: Single or 3-shot Burst * Epsilon Artificial Intelligence ** Fragment of the Alpha AI ** Can possess others Armor Enhancements * Active Camouflage * Adaptive Camouflage * BioScan * Domed Energy Shield * EMP * Grav Boots * Healing Unit * Speed Boost Feats * Defeated dozens of Tex clones * Discovered the Director's secret location * Led the Freelancer team * Dodged point blank shots * Saved Chorus from civil war * Defeated York, Sharkface, Felix, & Locus * Blocked a nuclear explosion DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Epsilon's quotes will be highlighted in Bold *''Time.'' *'Oh, yeah, just point zero three milliseconds too slow. Looks like i'm picking the movie tonight.' *''Ugh, can it not be another garbage action movie?'' *'Oh come on, they're hilarious. Everyone talks in one-liners, the plot's non-existent. It's like the characters are just there to beat the shit out of each other.' *'Uh oh.' *''What is it?'' *'Uhhh...I think we're about to have company.' *''Maine?'' *'Not exactly.' *'OK, if we win, you can totally pick the movie.' *'Not working!' *''I can see that!'' *'You sure you can't set that thing to kill?' *''Just hold on!' *''Church where is he? *'I'm on it, scanning....your left!' *''Church, I need Armor Enhancements.'' *'Which ones?' *''All of them!'' *'Uh I don't think that's a good ideaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!' *'Huh?...Aw shit.' *'Dammit! OK, uhhh focusing on the Healing Unit, I got you. Carolina you hear me?' *'You got him!' *'OK seriously, what the fuck.' *'Hey, hey wait wait wait! Wait, hold up.' *'Uhhh hey so I know you're about to pummel her ginger face in and all, but you also talk in grunts so I'm just gonna say this one line for you okay? Just this one time.' *'Oh! Son of a Bitch!' *''Church?'' *'Yeah?' *''No action movies.'' Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Carolina makes a small cameo alongside The Meta during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, after Deadpool and Pinkie Pie entered YouTube, as both of them can be seen in the thumbnail for their episode. Gallery Agent_Redhead.png|Carolina's face without her helmet on Carolina_with_her_Battle_Rifle_S13E15.png|Carolina holding her Battle Rifle Carolina_wielding_a_Humbler_Stun_Device.png|Carolina wielding her Humbler Stun Device Epsilon_S12E16.png|Epsilon, Carolina's A.I. partner Trivia * Carolina and her opponent are the second and third combatants to have an A.I. aid them in their battle, after Iron Man, and the next one being Spider-Man 2099. * Carolina and her opponent are the second and third Rooster Teeth characters to appear, after Yang Xiao Long, and with the next one being Weiss Schnee. ** She and her opponent are the first two Red vs. Blue characters to appear. *Carolina and her opponent are the second and third combatants to be voiced by their original voice actor, after Yang Xiao Long, and the next three being Ichigo Kurosaki (probably), Sigma (probably) and Weiss Schnee. **Her voice actress also voiced Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY, the same show Yang is from. *Carolina is the seventh female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong and Bayonetta, and with the next ten being Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. *Carolina and her opponent are the second and third webseries characters to appear, after Yang Xiao Long, and with the next two being Weiss Schnee and Tatsumaki. References * Agent Carolina on Wikipedia * Agent Carolina on the Red vs. Blue Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Webshow Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Human Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Red VS Blue Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Martial Artists Category:A team of Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances